1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for buying goods and executing as proxy for billing with SMS (Short Message Service) and more specifically to a method for buying goods and executing as proxy for billing with short message service, thus decreasing a construction cost of system for buying goods and service, simplifying a buying process and providing secured purchase to the buyer with cross certification through an authentication code.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently it has been common for shoppers to buy goods and services in online shopping malls and television shopping malls instead of visiting shopping centers or service companies directly.
In the television home shopping malls, shoppers have been using Audio Response System (hereinafter referred as to ARS) to select goods and services when they shop over the TV. However it inevitably requires high priced systems like a conventional audio response system to be constructed.
Further, the shoppers have to listen to the guide of ARS for relatively a long time in order to select goods and service they want and meantime, there are possibilities to be confused or make an error in the selection of goods or services.
In the online shopping malls, there are some inconveniences that shoppers have to input purchase information each time, which is necessary to buy, like telephone number, account number, secret number and/or the like and become of a member of the online shopping malls to buy goods